


I Was Your First

by PeakyPearl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, jongrene, jongyoo, surene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyPearl/pseuds/PeakyPearl
Summary: Years of having a crush on Jonghyun, she finally confesses to him, they are happy together but now she is losing him to another woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you love someone, you'll always wanna see them happy no matter what.

Jonghyun, wake up it's Valentine's day!   
Yoona exclaimed sounding more happy at the thought of her and Jonghyun spending the whole day together. 

They've been together for quite sometime now, despite their tight schedule as an idol, they make out time for each other. There are in Jonghyun's house, a nice apartment he bought last year. 

What time is it babe? He asked. 7:45 am! She replied. 

Happy Valentine's day sweetheart! He said. 

She's flushed from her cheeks to her ears.   
Same here Honey! She replied. 

They spent the whole day together, licking ice cream, eating cotton candy, chocolates and later in the evening they went to watch a movie in the cinema. 

Hah! I enjoyed Valentine this year more than last year! What about you babe? Jonghyun asked.   
Me too! She replied!

The Next day, they are up very early in the morning because Jonghyun have a rehearsal with his group Shinee and Yoona has to meet up with her group Snsd for their new singles too. 

See you later babe, love you! He said rushing to get his car key! 

Love you too! Oh and will you come pick me up later in the day or should I take a Cab to the dorm? 

Nope, wait up for me, I will come pick you up around 5! He replied, heading to the Car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rehearsal is going great and right now they are relaxing. 

Wow I guess Red Velvet are also here today because I can hear one of their song through speakers! Onew said. 

Yes Hyung, this reminds me Irene noona wanted to speak to you about something today! Taemin replied. 

Oh okay, please call her for me Taemin..

Noo noo hyung I'm so so tired,I can't move right now! Taemin replied, cutting Onew off. I 'll go call her hyung! Jonghyun said. Alright, thanks Jonghyun!   
It's no problem hyung! 

Um sorry to disturb you all but I...   
It's as if the air was knocked out of his lungs because the moment he laid his eyes on Irene, he could not complete his sentence. There she was dancing to a song from her headphone, hips moving, body swaying to the rhythm of the song, she looked like an angel, like a very fragile glass that can break if roughly handled. 

As she turn around she spotted Jonghyun and send a dazzling smile his way. What do you want Jonghyun Oppa? 

You um I mean Jinki said you wanted to tell him something?   
Oh yes! Is he free?   
Yes, he's waiting for you. Kay, please tell him I'm coming.   
Sure!   
Thanks Oppa! 

He closes the door and heads out. Why the I feel that string, as if I'm connected to her in a strange way? He asked himself. 

When he entered the dance practice room, Kibum is talking with Minho about something and Taemin is eating while Onew is making a phone call.   
He decides to listen to music on his headphone.

Hello Shinee, Jinki Oppa! Irene said. Hey Irene! They replied. 

She's discussing with Jinki and all I'm doing is pretend to be listening to a song playing on my headphone, when I'm listening to her speak. 

What's happening to me? I have a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that. Jonghyun thought. 

What do I do? He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another chapter, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

When practice was over, Shinee gets into the van except Jonghyun. 

I came with my car, so bye! He told the members. He's on his way to his car when he heard a   
“Please wait Jonghyun”. He looked around and saw Irene walking up to him. 

Hey Irene! What's up? Since we came alone today without our director, I thought you could give us a lift! That's if you are okay with that.   
Yeah sure! Come on! Thanks Oppa! 

When they got to Red Velvet dormitory. They all thanked him and left the car. 

Thanks again Jonghyun Oppa! Irene smiled. It's nothing! He said as he returned the smile, when his phone suddenly rang. 

Picking it up it was Yoona's 30 missed calls and 7 messages. Oh shit! He whispered. You know what! I gotta go right now so bye. He said rushing into his car and driving off, leaving a confused Irene behind. 

When he got to Snsd dorm, they said she'd already gone home. So he tried calling her again but his battery was drained. 

When he got home, he saw Yoona making dinner. I need to apologize! He whispered to himself. 

Hey Baby! What's up? He said and got no reply. 

Baby I'm sooo sorry about today! It just that I   
forgot about picking you up and also Irene told me to please drop her and her girls. I'm sorry Love! 

Jonghyun it's okay! Really! Yoona said,with a sad smile. Finally turning to look at him. 

Baby please don't be like this! I'm sorry and I'm gonna make it up to you. 

How? She said, smiling a little bit. 

Tomorrow I'll take you out! To the park and later for dinner! How do you like that? 

Aww that's so romantic! She said walking up to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to himself, kissing her lips while his hands are roaming her body. 

Stop! Stop! She half giggles and yells. 

What's wrong! He asked confused. 

You! 1 that tickles 2 dinner is ready. She said pulling him to the dining table. 

I love you! He said to her. 

Yes, yes I know, now let's eat! She replied   
blushing. 

I saw that! He said in a sing-song way. 

Oh shut up! She shyly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's a new chapter, please subscribe.


	4. Chapter 4

                      Yoona (POV)  
   
The next day I woke up to a phone call. When I looked at the bed drawer, it was Jonghyun's phone. Sound of running water with Jonghyun's voice was heard from the bathroom. So I picked it up.  
Hello! Who am I speaking with?   
Irene! I want to speak with Jonghyun, please give him the phone.     
Irene, he is busy right now, can you call back later?  
Yeah, sure!  
When Jonghyun returned from the bathroom, toweling his hair, he looked at me and smiled.  
Good morning Babe! He said.  
Good morning to you too Sweet heart! I said,   
smiling as well.  
After breakfast, I was washing the dishes when I remembered someone called him this morning.  
Jonghyun, someone called you when you were showering and I think she said her name was Irene!   
Okay thanks! He said. Picking up his phone to call her.  
   
                 Jonghyun (POV)  
Hello Irene! How did you get my number? I asked a little confused.   
From Jinki! Why?  
Nothing, just wanted to know. So what did you want to tell me?  
Please can you do me a big favor?  
What favor?  
I want you to be my mentor in Piano and music.  
Umm okay! I'll help you but you know it's not just a day thing right?  
Yeah I know! Thanks Oppa! So I'll be meeting up with you in Red Velvet practice arena tomorrow.  
Kay, bye!   
Hmm i should meet my members today! I said. After dressing up, I went to Yoona who was in the living room with Roo on her laps.  
Baby I'm going out, will be back this evening! I said, giving her a short kiss on the lips.  
When I got to the dorm, Suho was there with some other Exo members.  
Jonghyun hyung!!!!! Taemin yelled, running from the stairs to come hug me.  
Taemin! You're suffocating me! I've just been gone for a day that's all! I said, smiling.  
But I missed you! He pouts.    
Sure you did! I replied, ruffling his hair like a father will do to his son.  
   
                     Yoona (POV)  
   
I'm looking at a magazine, when the incident  
of this morning, popped into my head.  
What favor did this Irene asked Jonghyun to do for her? I asked myself.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: late update, sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think.


End file.
